The proposed work is aimed at exploring the possibility of using synthetic polymers as intermediates in the transfer of chemical (i.e., stereochemical) information. Our approach employs the template synthesis of macromolecules. A large excess of crosslinking monomer to form a rigid macromolecular matrix. Hydrolysis of the copolymer yields difunctional sites on the macromolecule which should exhibit a "memory" for the original template molecule.